monica_arnoldfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Another Girl
Just Another Girl is a song by Monica. The song is featured on the soundtrack to the 2001 comedy film "Down to Earth." The song was originally intended for her third album "All Eyez on Me," but it was eventually recorded for the "Down to Earth" soundtrack after a different song by music producer Kevin "She'kspere" Briggs was rejected as the film's title song by Sony Music. The song finds the female protagonist expressing her doubt on her man's fidelity. Song Background The song was originally crafted for Monica's third album "All Eyez on Me" and wasn't expected to be on the soundtrack for "Down to Earth." Monica recorded a different title track with music producer Kevin "She'kspere" Briggs, but Sony Music decided not to use the song which prompted her to enter recording sessions with producer Ric Wake. According to Monica in an interview: "Everybody loved the record, but it was being held for my album. So there were some issues about getting the song, and once we did, we actually worked through the Christmas holidays recording it." While Monica remarked that the song was not "pertaining to the stage in her life was in" as she was waiting and looking different material to be recorded for her album. The song was later included as a bonus track on the "All Eyez on Me" album. Music Video The music video for "Just Another Girl" was directed by Dave Meyers and filmed inside a Japan setting in California the day after New Year's. Speaking of the shoot, Monica noted in an interview with "MTV News" that the shoot had its ups and downs "because coming out of the holidays, people weren't really in work mode.'" In addition, a water main broke while filming and black smut covered most of the set. Stylistically, the video marked a departure from previous video clips. According to Monica: "I was really excited about being able to look different and come with different imaging, because I think I've grown a lot as a person", the singer stated, "I did moves that were comfortable for me." The video starts out with features clips from the movie while Monica performs dancing in the background. Monica comes out to make a performance, appears on stage and later so to a downstairs club get together catching a guy's eye. The video ends with a dance scene. Chart Performance "Just Another Girl" peaked at number sixty-four on the Billboard Hot 100 and number eight on Billboard's Hot R&B\Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. Critical Reception Jason Birchmeier of Allmusic described the song as being "successive" while Elysa Gardner from Vibe magazine wrote that "Monica's sassy, crackling 'Just Another Girl' is a winner." Personnel *Composer – Carsten Lindberg, Lindy Robbins, Damon Sharpe & Joachim Svare *Production – Ric Wake *Additional production – Richard "Richie" Jones, Great Dane Productions *Arrangement – Great Dane Productions & Ric Wake *Keyboards & programming – Carsten Lindberg, Joachim Svare & Richard "Richie" Jones *Additional keysboards – Eric Kupper *Mix engineering – Dan Hetzel *Mix assistance engineering – Jim Annunziato *Recording – "Young" Dave Scheuer *Production coordination – Marc Russell Category:Songs Category:Singles